Competencia
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred y Arthur competían en todo, eran mejores amigos pero siempre luchaban por demostrar quien era el mejor, incluso cuando nacieron sus padres apostaba que su hijo nacería primero. Pero había algo por lo que aún no compiten… y era por su amor. USxUK.


Aquí otro fic damas y caballeros. Hoy me topé con un tema raro con una amiga de otro fandom claro, a la cual no le llegan "muchos" reviews y por eso no quiere seguir escribiendo, no hagan eso, al menos si una persona se digna a considerar tu historia algo lindo debes seguir. Por que sí… me ha pasado, es más, todas mis historias tienen más favoritos que reviews -todas-, porque hay gente que no comenta por tiempo o simplemente le da flojera.

Si estás leyendo Rine anímate, te quiero querida!

**Pareja: **AlfredxArthur** -**Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Competir al extremo :D

Alfred y Arthur compitieron desde que nacieron, los dos querían nacer antes, los padres de los chicos estaban diciendo que "su campeón" llegaría primero, pero la competencia esa vez la ganó la familia Kirkland, la de Jones dio a luz al pequeño Alfred dos meses después. Jones no quería salir y Arthur nació incluso prematuro.

Siempre compitieron.

–¡Yo grito más fuerte que tú Arthur, yo lo hago! –

–¡Eso lo veremos, Jones! –alzó la voz el pequeño de cinco años.

Era claro que Alfred ganó esa vez, tenía una voz de pito amorosa que sólo se la soportaban sus padres, Arthur siempre quiso ahogarlo pasada la noche como en esas series policiales y reírse diabólicamente.

–Yo puedo comer…–susurró el inglés mirando su plato –"esto" –señaló la comida inglesa.

Volaban moscas arriba de ella, parecía que se movía aún, era como un ratón muerto y quemado, incluso podía ver un par de ojos en medio del revoltijo. La comida de la madre de Arthur siempre fue un reto para el pequeño de Alfred a quien le advirtieron sus padres que nunca osara atreverse a probar la comida de sus vecinos o moriría dramáticamente.

–¡Yo también puedo, malvado cejón! –pero él no renuncia a un reto.

Alfred dio la primera cucharada y Alfred de esa cucharada casi murió. Lo llevaron al hospital, estuvo dos semanas faltando al colegio por ello, era cuando tenían nueve años.

Competían por todo, incluso por las chicas, quizás ni siquiera les gustara pero competían por ellas. Por las notas ni que decir, ambos estaban parejos, Arthur no era tan bueno en educación física, en cambio Alfred cuando era comprensión lectora de hundía en un abismo de tragedia y dolor, en exposición oral Alfred pateaba a Arthur, en cambio en historia, política y debates Arthur se lucía.

Eran parejos, ambos en diferentes cosas ganaban. Siempre compitiendo contra el otro, porque aún no se daban cuenta que lo más importante era el otro.

Hasta ese día, ya tenían diecinueve años. Habían pasado por tanto que se les hacia imposible olvidar.

–Oye Arthur…–susurró Jones, ambos estaban sentados en una banca luego de terminar corriendo por el parque al retarse el uno al otro.

–¿Qué quieres idiota? ya te he pateado el trasero…–lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa potente que demostraba su victoria, Alfred se había tropezado con una ardilla mutante francesa que salió de la nada.

–Te ganaré de nuevo…–rió con dulzura. –Yo seré el primero…–el inglés no comprende a qué se refiere.

Pero unos labios se acercan, los siente luego entre los suyos, húmedos y un poco más toscos con los de él con sabor a moka, a la suave moka que solía prepararse el estadounidense en la mañana, siente una mano vagando por su pecho, no reacciona, entrecierra los ojos, siente en su labio inferior una pequeña mordida y luego esa lengua, áspera y a la vez delicada meterse a su boca sacándole un profundo suspiro entremedio del deseoso beso, Arthur ahora sujeta el cuello, el americano atrae la nuca y saborea con más fuerza dando pequeños besos en el descanso.

Y se separan, se miran sonrojados, es el primer beso de sus vidas entre ellos.

Como dijo Jones, éste lo ganó. Pero Arthur lo miró con una sonrisa, no se quedaría atrás.

–¿Quieres salir conmigo Alfred F. Jones? –sonrió suavemente.

Otra victoria para Kirkland, fue el primero en proponerle salir.

–¿Competencia, eh? sabes… ¡I love you, Arthur! –y el estadounidense fue el primero en confesarse.

–Yo te amo más, pedazo de grasa…–

–Yo más, estúpido y malvado cejón... ¡tres metros sobre el cielo!–

–¡No se vale usar frases de películas! –alegó el británico.

Y siguieron compitiendo el uno con el otro, en la competencia más hermosa que se pudieron haber imaginado, porque era la más sana y celestial de todas, donde no habría ganador si no dos eternos campeones era esa, la competencia del amor.

**N.A: **El Internet me anda como las… no lo diré, pero está extremadamente lento. Espero que les gustara. Creo que esta es la forma más linda en que pueden competir, al modo USxUK :3, seguiré poniendo fics si mi lentísimo internet me lo permite.


End file.
